


Лёгкие повреждения

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curtain Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: У Сэма очень хорошая память. Очень. Когда-то они с Дином заключили простую сделку - Сэм ищет охоты. А Дин на них соглашается. Если откажется, то...Спустя двадцать лет они соблюдают тот уговор. Хотя Сэм и не ожидал, что Дин сделает это таким образом.Написано на сравнительные гифки - молодой Дин, скачущий горным козлом и нынешний, еле перебирающийся через минизаборчик. http://deangifsdaily.tumblr.com/post/153283243943/dean-winchester-jumping-over-fenceswalls





	

Сэм любил старшего брата любым. Разным. Он потерял в памяти момент, когда начал коллекционировать Дина. Собирать как бейсбольные карточки. Дин во хмелю - весёлый и бесноватый, скорый на острое слово и драку. Дин ластится и врёт перед симпатичной девчонкой. Бешеный Дин на охоте, руки измазаны сэмовой кровью, Сэм едва помнит этот момент, но эта карточка одна из любимых. Рана в боку зажила, а память осталась.

Долбанный Люци, не к ночи будь помянут, растряс и похерил большую часть коллекции. Сэм ненавидел его за это едва ли не больше, чем за вечность на дыбе. Теперь он почти не помнил их первый раз. И даже первый дурацкий поцелуй пополам с признанием - едва-едва. Только шёпот, горячие губы и запах лакричных конфет. Зато злющий Дин, каждая версия после их расставаний - во всей красе. И всё, что было, и многое, чего не было. Чужие фантазии Сэм с трудом, но понемногу вычислял. Дин с плетью, с АКа-47, и, прости Господи, с фонариком и бензопилой.

Больше всего Сэм жалел память о том дне, когда старший брат вышел из дома подростком-утёнком, а на утро вернулся сияющим лебедем. Сам он тогда мало что понял, лишь позже выяснилось, что Дин наконец осознал, научился видеть, использовать свою красоту. Его впервые поцеловала соблазнённая ярким сиянием девчонка. Дала телефончик. А позже, в темени ночи кое-что забрала, и не то чтобы Дин был против. 

Сэму жаль, но тех образов он не помнит. Только слова, дырявые остовы исчезнувшей памяти.

\- Сэ-э-эм? Ты завис?

Надо быстрей собираться, но Сэм и правда завис. Его нынешняя коллекция скудна и печальна. Свежие карточки только - раны, больницы, чёртовы ангелы и заангелевшие черти, что рвут их обоих на крошечные клочки. Сколько бы не склеивали их обратно, шрамы останутся, как трещины на заклеенном стекле. Диновы переломы он боялся считать - шея, нога, душа... Он даже спать одно время не мог, представлял, что вот твари отстанут от них, забудут, и даже Смерть не придёт, оставят их как пылящийся хлам, где-нибудь в Оклахоме. Ненужных, беспомощных...

\- Сэмми! Да ты задолбал!

На пустом месте себя изводил. Ровно пока не выяснил, что усталость несёт в себе преимущества.

\- Я скоро буду. 

Хитом в новой коллекции стало воспоминание "жутко ленящийся Дин". И, особенно: "последствия от его о-очень ленивой ночи". Кадры можно длинной в полные сутки нарезать. 

Сэм быстро оделся и вынесся в морось и непогоду, в мгновение заведя капризный пикап, понёсся в ближайший магазин. Ни злобная продавщица, ни убогий ассортимент супермаркета не охладили его восторга по этому дню. Тренькнувший телефон и новая строчка, добавленная к он-лайн списку: "ПИВА НЕ ЗабудДЬ!", только сильнее вдохновили. Сэм положил на гору продуктов мороженное. И ликёрный сироп.

Возможно, он был бы менее доволен, если бы думал, что сегодняшняя лень это разовая слабость. Акция на один день! Только сейчас один бакс и семьдесят девять центов! Но чёрта с два. Дин завёл привычку лениться стабильно. И Сэм всё запоминал и запоминал...

Закинутая голова и честно оголённое горло. Бери, Сэмми, не стесняйся! Едва заметная родинка под кадыком и свежий порез от бритвы. Полускрытая майкой татуировка. А снизу прикрыт только старым, дырявым по всей поверхности пледом. Хоть бы боксёры, засранец надел! Но Дин ленится. Вторую неделю. 

Сэм не помнит тогдашний их разговор. Дословно не помнит, чтоб тебе сдохнуть, Люци! Но очень старается восстановить. Как долго подзуживал Дина, стесняясь напрямую спросить. Как долго брыкался искать им с отцом охоты - боялся до судорог, что они не вернутся. И как Дин подловил его, умника, его же уловкой: 

"А знаешь, Сэмми..." 

День там иль ночь были, он не помнит, но помнит, как блестели глаза. 

"Если отыщешь охоту, от которой я откажусь, я..." 

Хоть в памяти образов нет, но горячим по позвонкам до сих пор пробирает. 

"Если я вдруг откажусь, да я тебе..."

Тогда их прервал телефон. А сейчас Сэм рисует себе: роскошные губы, искусанные теперь и разбитые, а тогда - в самом соку, произносят заветное.

И Сэм постарался. Нашёл.

Как сейчас помнит. Дин наотрез отказался охотиться на старого бога, которому в жертву приносили младенцев и пацанов. 

\- Я побуду приманкой, Дин.

\- Нет!

И как вскинулся, когда Сэм положил на плечи ладони и попросил. Напомнил. Пламенем глаза полыхнули, хоть читай в них - замешательство, испуг и... Расшифровать это "и..." Сэмми тогда не смог. Взял всё, что предложили, полез после ластиться и получил облом. Испугался, что перегнул. Но поздним вечером, едва тени растаяли во мраке, Дин снова был у него. Как обычно - в кровати, в мыслях, в нём. Не выпускал до утра, пока отец не разбудил звонком, что скоро приедет.

В чем было дело, смог понять только Сэм. Не с первого раза, нет. Перепадало не так чтобы часто, Дин всё-таки профи. Сэму понадобилось всё упорство, чтобы отыскать шесть охот, на которые Дин едва посмотрев, отправлялся в ванную. И каждый раз Сэм хотел рассмотреть.

И только перед самыми адскими гончими, когда Дин сам впервые сказал: "Мы не пойдём на охоту", Сэм разглядел. Тёмная страсть. Тягучее, словно кленовый сироп, и ядовитое, как цикута, желание. Дин хотел его, и так - тоже хотел. Но боялся. Особенно боялся признаться.

А отпустило его только сейчас:

\- Нет. 

\- Он пугает людей до икоты.

\- Но не до смерти же. А у меня нога болит, - косит тёмным глазом и добавляет, для тормозов. - Мне лениво.

Сэм едва не впоролся в фургончик зеленщика, прокручивая перед глазами заветное - и саму ночь, и последующие. И как они всё-таки выперлись того призрака успокаивать, а Дин ковылял и бухтел, что старость не радость, что кости разламываются, а завтра пойдёт дождь. И что в ближайшие десять лет чёрта с два он выпрется из дому в такую погоду. "Слышал, мелкий? Ни за какие шиши. Пусть хоть конец света опять тут устраивают!" Сэм слышал и млел.

И коллекционировал.

В ловкости после "ленивых дней" Дин терял преизрядно. И бегал нешустро и прыгал невысоко. Но хоть бы глазом повёл или бровью дёрнул. Будто его и не расстраивает. Косолапит себе и в ус не дует. Только на сэмову задницу периодически косит. То ли расквитаться хочет, то ли не может понять, почему Сэм никогда не хромает. Хитрый Дин.

И голодный:

\- Ты в магазине с девчонкой познакомился, детей ей заделать успел и сейчас с внуками меня знакомить будешь?

Сэм не поддаётся на провокации и с курса - строго на кухню - сбить себя не даёт. Всё по своим местам, особенно мороженое. Запотевшую банку Гиннеса выдернуть из обоймы и вот теперь - к Дину. Поставить на стол как приманку, добиться реакции - увидел и захотел. Дождаться, пока всосёт. И можно приступать к сладкому.

\- Идём завтра на призрака в Стилвотере? Пара часов туда-обратно...

\- Неа, лениво, Сэмми.

Дин правила знает, сам сочинял. Расслабленный и мягкий, он поддаётся рукам, верти, Сэмми, как тебе нравится, хоть боком, хоть задом на край дивана. Смазку сам заливай и пристраивайся, работай. Даже на подрочить требовательно рычит:

\- Сэ-э-эм!

\- Сам-то чего? - пыхтит Сэм, у него труд в разгаре.

\- Знаешь же сам... - и, подлавливая момент, сжимает Сэма внутри, втискивается в кулак снаружи, срывает с гонки обоих, распластываясь под дрожащим, обессиленным Сэмом.

В задницу - пробка, вокруг - обтереть всё салфетками, влажными и сухими. С боем и руганью пополам Сэм снова пробирается к поработавшей дырке и мажет её, сладкую, разной щиплющей дрянью.

\- Не подпущу больше! - грозится из-под подушки Дин.

\- Пойдёшь завтра на охоту?

\- В жопу иди.

\- Угум, - и по натруженному мазью шмяк, шмяк!

С ещё большей руганью удаётся допереть его тушу до нормальной кровати. На гадский диван не взгромоздишься вдвоём. Дин шипит как змея на нелюбимые обнимашки. Но удрать не пытается, держать в лапах свой приз - единственное условие Сэма для этой игры. И Сэм давно знает - Дину и этого хочется, не только секса. Его греет расслабиться в знакомых руках, забыть о всех правилах и пускать слюни на плечо Сэма вместо подушки.

И главное, какой театральный талант пропадает. После ленивых загулов Дин насобачился так достоверно изображать то подагру, то радикулит, что в кармане теперь телефоны не красивых девчонок из бара, а всех окрестных врачей, костоправов и даже ведьмочек. Ни копы, ни федералы не просекли. Верят.

А Сэм притянул его поближе за тёплый живот, облапал-обхватил целиком, жалея, что не спрутом уродился. И помечтал, чтобы лень продлилась ещё чуток. Делать Дина менее ловким ему до чёртиков нравилось, и в процессе удовольствие и после него. 

Дин словно услышал - вцепился пятернёй ему в ляжку, притянул к себе, влип задницей в пах.

\- Ходить завтра не сможешь.

\- Пффф...

Пробка полетела к чертям, Сэм быстро втиснулся. Пара фрикций, а Дин уже спит. Когда хочешь быстро закончить, есть пара приёмов, Сэм это умеет. Он хочет остаться в Дине как можно на дольше. Не выходить. Завтра проснутся слипшиеся, Дин будет нудеть, что Сэм ему ВСЁ отдавил. Но хотел бы уйти - и цепи бы не сдержали.

Сэм ненавидел травмы, а Диновы - просто не переносил. Но вот к неловкости, которую окружающие считали меткой старения, последствием застарелых переломов, относился с любовью. Это же не рана, так, лёгкие повреждения...


End file.
